


Smoke & Fire

by carryokee



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryokee/pseuds/carryokee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's attempt at cooking results in the boys skipping dinner altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Fire

Sonny smells something burning all the way down the hall and as he approaches his apartment door, the smell intensifies. A mixture of curiosity and panic knots in his chest as he hurriedly opens the door.

“Will?”

Will is asleep, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, his shoe-covered feet dangling over the edge, his face half-buried in a pillow. He’s oblivious to the burning smell which now fills the entire apartment, just continues to sleep away, completely dead to the world.

Sonny quickly traces the source of the smell to the oven. Flipping on the oven light, he peeks through the door and sees something in a glass pan, black and bubbling over, filling the oven with smoke. Wispy tendrils of smoke are leaking out around the oven door and twisting gently towards the ceiling. He smiles a little as he shakes his head, then stands and turns off the oven. Whatever it was is a complete loss, may it rest in peace.

The fire alarm screeches suddenly, nearly making him jump out of his skin. Shit. Shitshitshit. He scrambles for something to shut it off with. Something, anything. For god’s sake, just make it stop before his eardrums burst. Grabbing a spatula, he climbs onto the counter and stabs at the offending alarm with the handle until the cover pops open and the battery falls out.

Blissful silence. Well, except for the residual ringing deep inside his inner ear, but that will go away. He hopes. He’s breathing heavily, white-knuckling the spatula, when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns towards it.

Will’s sitting on the floor next to the bed half-covered with the comforter, blinking up at Sonny in sleepy confusion. His hair is sticking up on the left side and there’s a crease from the pillow case across his left cheek. Sonny’s not sure whether to laugh or to climb down and drag him back up onto the bed.

“What happened?” Will’s voice is rough with sleep.

“You tell me, Mr. Iron Chef,” Sonny says, grinning when he sees Will sniff the air, his expression morphing from confused to sheepish.

“I was cooking you dinner,” Will says, pushing the comforter off and standing up. “It was supposed to be a surprise.” He dips his head a little, running his hand over his hair. It doesn’t do any good, though. The cowlicks spring right back up.

“Oh, I was surprised, all right. It’s not every day I come home to a biological experiment gone wrong in my oven.” Sonny lowers himself to the counter, then slides to the floor. He points to the oven with the handle of the spatula. “What was that, anyway? It smells like melted Barbies.”

“Baked ziti,” Will says. Then, his left eyebrow climbing towards his hair, “Melted Barbies?”

Sonny laughs. “Ask Abby sometime.” He walks over to the oven and looks through the door again. “I hate to break it to you,” he says, standing and meeting Will’s eyes, “but that’s no longer fit for human consumption.” He smiles. “That is, if it ever was.”

Will tries to look offended, but his smile breaks through. “Hey! I’ll have you know baked ziti is one of my specialties. Just ask my sisters.”

“Those poor girls,” Sonny says. “They have my condolences.”

Will smirks for real this time. “You’re not exactly America’s Next Top Model Chef.”

Sonny laughs. “Is that a new reality show? Like, you have to make a chocolate soufflé while walking down the runway in stiletto heels?” He makes a circle with his left arm, like he’s holding a mixing bowl, and swooshes the spatula around inside it. Then he sucks in his cheeks and sashays past Will on his tiptoes, swinging his hips exaggeratedly. He walks like that all the way to the couch, makes a dramatic turn, then walks back, sashaying past Will again, winking as he goes past. “I don’t know,” he says, “I think I’ve got what it takes.” He turns again to make another circuit. “I’m really starting to get the hang of—”

He suddenly finds himself locked in Will’s grip, the heat of Will’s hands bleeding through his shirt. “You are such a dork,” Will says, laughing.

Sonny smiles and takes a step closer. “Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he says softly. He reaches out and pulls Will to him, pressing his lips to the corner of Will’s smile.

He feels Will’s fingers slide through his hair, feels him press closer, and Sonny moves his hands, sliding them up Will’s back, pressing his fingertips in and holding on as he deepens the kiss, covering Will’s mouth with his own. He went so long without this, without having this, and he never wants to lose it again. Not ever. He opens his mouth, inviting Will’s tongue inside, swallowing the soft sound Will makes at the contact. He pushes Will back towards the bed until they both fall heavily onto it, Sonny pressing his lips against the still visible crease on Will’s cheek, tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

“Ow.” Will squirms beneath him. “Sonny. Sonny, wait.” 

Sonny reluctantly lifts his head. “What’s the matter?”

Will blinks up at him. “The spatula,” he says. “It’s poking my spine.” He squirms again.

Oops. Now that Will’s mentioned it, yeah. Sonny’s still holding the spatula. “Sorry,” he says, a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. “I got a little distracted.” He pulls the offending utensil from beneath Will’s back and wiggles it in the air next to their faces, both of them grinning. Then Sonny tosses it in the general vicinity of the kitchen, where it bounces off something and lands somewhere with a clatter.

He grins down at Will. “Now where were we?”

+++

Will’s stomach growls. Sonny can hear it rumble through Will’s chest.

He pokes Will’s belly and smiles. “Hungry?”

Will’s fingers have been absently playing with Sonny’s hair for the last several minutes. It feels nice. So nice, in fact, that Sonny was on the verge of falling asleep before Will’s stomach interfered.

“Hmm. A little.” 

“I can make us something.” Sonny doesn’t really want to get up right now, he’s perfectly comfortable right where he is, but he would for Will.

“Nah,” Will says softly. “Maybe later.” He sounds relaxed. It’s a beautiful sound. No matter what else happens, Sonny’s endlessly grateful that he can at least give Will this much. He presses a kiss to Will’s chest and settles back in, closing his eyes and concentrating on the random pattern of Will’s fingers against his scalp.

A few moments later, Will’s stomach growls again. Sonny’s eyes shoot open.

“That’s it,” he says, starting to sit up. “I’m making you a sandwich.”

Will’s arm tightens around him, pulling him back down. “No. Stay. Please. I’m all cozy here, don’t ruin it for me.”

Sonny tilts his head back to try to meet Will’s eyes, but only manages to see his chin. “You may be cozy, but down here it’s like listening to a series of earthquakes.”

“Then let’s switch.”

After a bit of maneuvering, they settle back in, Will’s head resting on Sonny’s chest, his fingers tracing lines across Sonny’s belly. 

“You’re all sticky,” Will says, his cheek lifting in a smile.

“Yeah?” Sonny asks, watching Will’s fingers move across his skin. “And whose fault is that?”

Will tips his head back. The look in his eyes is one of Sonny’s favorites since it’s usually followed by something dirty.

Shifting under the sheet, Will slides across Sonny, hovering over him on his hands and knees and holding Sonny’s gaze without blinking, his pupils slowly dilating. Then with a wicked smile, he dips his head and licks a slow, wet stripe across Sonny’s belly. Then another and another, slowly and methodically, making Sonny’s breath hitch. Sonny just watches him, unable to tear his eyes away, lost in the heat of Will’s tongue, in the feel of Will’s saliva cooling on his skin. By the time Will’s finished, Sonny’s completely hard again, arousal burning him slowly from the inside out.

Will looks up and meets his eyes. “All clean,” he says, smiling again as he reaches for Sonny’s cock, curling his fingers loosely around it.

“Jesus,” Sonny mutters, his hips jerking off the bed.

Will’s smile widens as his grip tightens, stroking Sonny with mind-blowing deliberation. He knows exactly what he’s doing taking Sonny apart like this, and in the part of Sonny’s brain that’s still functioning, he wonders how he ever thought he could live without this, how he ever thought that being just friends with Will was a viable option. Because he can’t, and it isn’t.

He reaches up to touch Will’s face, smoothing his fingertips along Will’s cheek before curling his hand around the back of Will’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. It’s sloppy and urgent, all breath and teeth and tongues, and when Sonny whispers, “Fuck me,” Will groans softly and sinks his teeth into Sonny’s bottom lip, the hand around Sonny’s cock faltering, then stopping.

Will pulls away to look in Sonny’s eyes, his breath warm and rapid against Sonny’s lips. A smile arcs slowly across his mouth, like the first ray of sunlight after a total eclipse. Sonny traces its contours with his fingertips, just like a thousand times before. He knows the shape of it by heart.

Closing the space between them, Will kisses him again slowly, tasting his mouth, letting go of Sonny’s cock to run his hand along Sonny’s skin. He thumbs a nipple and Sonny opens his legs wider, bringing his knees up, hooking a foot around the back of Will’s thigh and closing his fingers in Will’s hair. He loves that he can do that now. The feel of Will’s hair between his fingers pushes all his possessive buttons.

Will’s stomach growls again. Loudly. Will chuckles, but doesn’t break the kiss. “Ignore it,” he says against Sonny’s lips, diving back in again.

Sonny pulls back, smiling up at him. “You’re not running out of steam, are you? I mean, you’re not gonna faint or anything.” 

Will grinds slowly against Sonny, the hard length of his erection pressing against Sonny’s hip. “Don’t worry about me. I’m just getting started,” he says.

He leans in for another kiss, but before he can make contact, Sonny flips them over, straddling Will’s stomach and pressing his wrists into the pillow. The look of surprise on Will’s face quickly fades as Sonny watches, replaced by arousal so obvious, it’s nearly written on his skin. 

“Still, though,” Sonny says, leaning down until his lips are almost brushing Will’s, “I think I should do all the work. Just to be safe.” He tugs at Will’s bottom lip with his teeth, then releases it. He studies Will’s lips for a moment, wet and kiss-swollen, then looks up to meet his darkened eyes. “What do you think?”

Will’s breath stutters. “God, yes.”

+++

“The smell has taken on a life of its own. I’ll probably have to move.”

Will’s standing at the sink, trying to scrape the charred remains of a once (supposedly) perfectly edible meal into the garbage disposal. He stops to smirk at Sonny, then goes back to scraping, the muscles of his arms and shoulders moving beneath his skin. It’s a pretty good show.

“I mean, this is an epic funk, dude. Like, it deserves a name.”

Will ignores him, just keeps on scraping the pan.

“I think we should call it Nick.”

The pan crashes noisily against the bottom of the sink. Will turns to face him full on, soapy water dripping from his fingertips and forming little soapy puddles on the floor. “Sonny.”

Sonny shrugs. “What? It’s a disgusting pseudo life form whose mere presence offends me all the way down to the reptilian parts of my brain. I think it fits.”

Will’s face is serious, but Sonny can tell he’s trying not to smile. “We’re not naming it Nick.”

Sonny sighs. “Fine. What do you suggest then?”

Will takes a moment to answer, but Sonny gets the feeling it’s just a dramatic pause. When he smiles, Sonny already knows what he’s going to say. 

“How ’bout Brian?” 

The End


End file.
